new heroe fairy tail
by Nikelightt
Summary: chapter one intro! review please! thanks


Ryuuji, He was falling asleep.

Haruka says after tomorrow is the birthday of Kai, we have to go into town to fetch some Gift

But he always says he does not want anything to be with us that day is sufficient

Know that I want to give him something to have on his birthday but something simple.

Okay let us take the day off tomorrow to let kai, Be with the neighbor to play with their child. if you are with us we will not be able to seek something

Good idea

They when to sleep and rises the next day

Says haruka (breast) Kai today you are staying with the neighbor but I always go with you in the field to help But today you can not be too heavy because what we plant today will draw a piece not be able to "airlock was the best they could use them "

Stay with the neighbor play all day

We be get back at the same time

Riujii says, be a good child not causes problems

Okay oto-san "Dad"

They go Spend two hours arrive in town

Look at a game store

Look Riujii he like that toy? I do not believe it's not much like such things

Say haruka, you know that? Well my son is also already forgotten you or that! Haruka puts a Smile

I laugh a little, you can not deny that

They were looking around and fin a jewelry store

Haruka, there looks jewelry shop who save can find something not very valuable but look good

you think we?

Because we have where looking around not find anything interesting in giving they check it a out we not have nothing to lose come on they when in checking everything

Haruka there looks a necklace in the shape of Heart seme very nice you can also add a photo

Let me see if this nice but what you thin he well like it? I think we put a picture of us

to take us with him in his heart foerever

Good idea

Spend a few minutes from the shop.

Haruka let go home

Time skip

They arrive

Kai, we are here

Oka-san oto-san how was work today

Ho very well finished, and tomorrow is your birthday nesery you go wuth us to work your special day.

kai No ! I want to go and I told them no matter only want be with you that day

(they Knew say that flips where this: Riuji haruka smiles because it is very necklehad like us definitely our son) is right then and there that afternoon hitting right now are something to eat

Spend a few hours

Eating are talking having a good family time happens about two hours

Kai Kai Kai,

what oka-san?

You are falling sleep

better go to your roomno want to be with you more time.

Riujii not better go sleep tomorrow your special day you have to rest

okay then you rest also okaa oto-san-san

he gave a little kiss on the cheek to their father and mother before he go to sleep

He goes to his rom. The fathers to their room Haruka starts looking for a picture is one fin ine out well

Riujii, look at this where we went you think this excellent picture there that put on it

Spend a few minutes can put the photo in the Heart shaped necklace

How about?

It looks great now and we give tomorrow after work.

Okay

haruka keep in your pocket so the most safe place in the world

Hera goes another normal day working I was helping her son in the field but the sky The when back child is clouded somewhat concerned I told them

dad, momwhat happens because why al sudden is so clouded? 'The parent confused with they have a feeling something is not right ' tells son comes a trom think we have to return back to the house, as fast as possible parent all concerned.

spends a few seconds they'll come running home. Parent dsay Kai not leave the house for anything can be very dangerous, "Kai

7 years just turned age he is confused worried about the words of his mom and dad, because what happens here because they want to come out tell me please do not give that silent irrigation is the parent says do not worry everything will be alright I give a smile.

Parent also says there comes out! Get ready all

By far a very large monster is very strong magic is chilling Deliora say villagers

Haruka and Riujii say Thank you all for the Secret awaits our child say each villager

do not worry we are a big family we all have to help each.

"the parent with a smile on your face with a few tears" Thanks now make possible to do the villagers run survivir rockas clubs take all they can say in counterrevolutionary we will use our magic to fight against but get very dangerous if they see that Move out Take away our son uot of here with you please we understand

It is coming this village Deliora wing destroying everything all villagers mercilessly, do their best to defend the women leave their children there too but not enough die in the attempt

riuuji haruka and use all their techniques but is very strong monster say is incredible that demon

we heard rumors abou it but did not think it was strong we used are our best spells but does nothing!

while at the home of kai's that thing that is here! never seen anything like this in my life destroying our village

She leaves home looks a little more

It is a monster looks at his parent

Dad mom did not know they could use magic never said anything

haruka ruijii i see it

kai we told you stay home

NOT WILL HELP ! you can do nothing you can get kill you are no match! No matter have to do something to protect our village our people kai no fences! runs where this Deliora

He says I'll kill you aver mostrue, you paid for what you done ! Angry grabs a stick throws

KAI, NOT DO THAT

Deliora looks Child throws a power

the parent look to his frightened son

KAI MOVE !

kai scared, stays their.

Ruiji says Magic speed runs "as the speed and the light comes where is the son

Ice-Make: Shield ( Shīrudo): make a large ice shield in front of him, protecting everything behind him.

HARUKA, IT HAS NO POWER GOING TO HOLD A LONG TIME!

ALSO GETS BACK

kai listen to what I am going to say carefully.

Inside of you have a lot of magic there does not matched, anyone to a other people of the world you are almost a god.

but we never said that to you we wanted, you have a normal life that why never say nothing or how to use it.

but you can learn not forget never forget it

smiles advance if you fall get up no matter how hard it is, you can do the impossible to possible friendships be in love have used your gift for good and defend what you love most have never have hate in your heart

open your hands

haruka search in his pocket pulls out a Heart shaped necklace

oka-san what is this?

It's your birthday present we thought give it to you after work but will not be able to do it put a little smile opens the necklace looks at the photo of his parents

You like it ?

Yes very much!

Thanks oka-san also oto-san help is our last gift

HARUKA WHAT HAS ALREADY!

okaa-san (mother) because you say that you sound like that

you listen what I said

yes

good boy

Haruka!

secret magic art transportation!

See a smoke before they fence Kai says his mom, suki I 好 き よ "I love you" with that puts a warm smile Okaa-san ! Otosan ! (mother!) (father!) Begins the story of a hero but very painful day knowing that they parent put their life on line to protect the most important thing their live to them


End file.
